A Journey To Narnia
by High Queen Maira
Summary: Three girls: mean but popular Jennifer; Cheerful and smart Isabel, and compassionate and understanding Alexis, stumble into a whole new magical world full of surprises. The story follows their lives as they find faith, friendship, love and happiness there
1. Chapter 1: the mysterious door

**Hello everyone! This is Maria, and this is my first story.**

**Summery- **Three young girls: mean but beautiful Jennifer; Cheerful and witty Isabel and compassionate and understanding Alexis, stumble into a whole new magical world full of surprises. The story follows their life as they find friendship, love, faith and happiness in their new found world.

**Disclaimer- **Narnia is not my creation, it belongs to C.S. Lewis.

**hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong> "If you don't fail now and again, you're not doing anything much worthwhile."<br>**

** Chapter 1**

** the mysterious room**

"Calm down Jen, it happens. And I heard he is gay. Forget him." said Isabel trying to calm a furious Jennifer, whose boyfriend had just dumped her. "And you have two more boyfriends to worry about." Alexis was quick to add.

"Oh just shut up! I don't need your silly advice. I think I need a cold drink, could you get me a coke Alexis?" said a frustrated Jennifer.

"Get a diet one, she doesn't want a fat ass now, does she." added Isabel. Alexis just made a face and left the room. She didn't like this attitude of Isabel.

"She is such a stupid person! Ugly and always interfering in our matters. She should be happy that she gets to be with the most popular girls in school! Idiot." said Jennifer as the door closed behind Alexis.

"Don't be so mean Jen! At least she does your homework for you. She does have a good brain..." Isabel trailed off as her friend shot her a look of disgust.

"Nothing great about that. She is meant to do things like these. A servant that she is." said Jennifer. Though she didn't continue what she was going to say as Alexis came in.

"There you go, guys. I got us three diet cokes." said Alexis who was balancing three cold drinks in her hands. "So what were you saying? Who's your servant, Jen?" she asked smiling, unaware that the two girls had been talking about her.

"Oh nothing, my previous servant, he dropped chocolate on Todo, so I fired him." Jennifer said, picking up a pink furry teddy bear. Isabel noticed the easiness with which her friend had lied.

"Alex...? could you do my physics assignment? I don't get any of it... And we need to hand it in by tomorrow." asked Jennifer in a falsely sweet voice, as Isabel got up to take the drink from Alexis' hands.

Alexis just smiled and picked up the physics book and some papers from Jennifer's table, and she started making notes. "Its easy Jennifer, but only if you pay attention in class." she said, then turned back to her work.

* * *

><p>It was Friday and the 12th grade of St. March's school was out on a field trip. They had come to an old mansion in the British countryside, 'to get exposure to the history and old artifacts', as the nuns had put it.<p>

"It's huge! Wow. Me and my future husband will live here... its lovely." said Isabel, wittty and overconfident though she was, she was also a romantic person.

"Shut up Bel. There is nothing so great about this stupid old King's palace." snapped Jennifer, in an irritated voice. she could think of a hundred things she would rather be doing than roaming around an old house.

"Well actually its not a King's palace Jen, its a-" started Isabel, but was cut off by Alexis.

"Come on guys, our group has already gone inside. No point bickering." she said and with that she started walking.

They entered the huge mansion and were awed to see how beautiful it was. Big and full of interesting things. Soon after they found their group, which was just around the corner.

"... am Mrs Macready, and I am the housekeeper. I will be guiding you today. Now," a strict and stern looking woman was telling the group when they reached," I want no running, screaming, shouting, and _no touching!" _she said, her voice very firm.

"its all a load of crap. Its so boring." complained Jennifer. "I could easily be straightning my hair right now. And look at my make up, it looks_ horrible_!"

"Jen... please-" started Alexis, but Jennifer just made a face, and hurt though she was, Alexis shut her mouth.

They moved on. Jennifer still grumbling about some sort of 'holy spirits, to come and sort her messy hair' and Isabel was getting bored. She was the kind of girl who loved adventure and couldn't endure a dull day, but who knew what adventures lay ahead of the very uncommon trio.

While on the other hand, Alexis was enjoying herself completely. The old paintings and armors fascinated her, she looked around, quite awed by the mansion, when suddenly her eyes came to rest an old locked door.

Raising her hand she asked, "Mrs Macready? What's in there? Does it have anything special because you showed us all the rooms but this one?"

The housekeeper paused before answering, "N-No it doesn't, its just an old store room."

"lets move on," she snapped, as everyone stopped to look at the door. There was hustle and bustle as everyone started moving. But Alexis just stood there, mesmerized by the door.

She could feel something, an aura. As if the room was pulsing, but with what she was unaware. She felt a soft sensation on the edge of her mind. A voice, soft and calming. '_come to me child, come here.' _it said.

She just stared at the door, unable to move her legs. It was like she had frozen.

"Whats wrong Alexis? Why are you looking at the door like that?" asked Isabel. Clearly both her friends were confused.

" I... I don't..." her voice was distant. She was lost in her own world. " I don't know but," but what she had to say was forgotten as-

_Click._

With a small sound the locked door of the room opened...

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is, the first chapter. i hope you liked it. <strong>

**As you know, reviews are always welcome. so if you have any critisism, praise, ideas, or suggestions then please let me know through your reviews.**

**Thanks and Regards,**

** Maira.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New World

**hello again everyone. I'm back with the second chapter of A journey to Narnia. I'm sorry for the delay in uploading, there was some problem with the doc manager.**

**I would like to thank my reviewers- Glamourgirl190, Snowcherry98, Bonestemprance, Truthfulbadger and narniaharrypotter.**

**diaclaimer-** narnia belongs to C. S. Lewis.

**Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 2<strong>

** A New World**

_With a small click the door opened._

"It's beautiful..." Isabel breathed.

"No of course not. Its spooky and we should leave." said Jennifer, her voice shaky.

All the while, Alexis hadn't been paying attention... she just stood there, admiring the room. Although it wasn't furnished as royally as the other parts of the mansion, it had a beautiful oak wardrobe that caught her eye.

It was a big wardrobe, one with a looking glass on one side. The design of a forest carved on the other side of the door. She just stared at it.

Whats wrong with you Alex?" Isabel asked, she had noticed the distant look in her hazel eyes.

"nothing just..." said Alexis, not bothering to complete the sentence she walked into the room. "come on! Lets go see whats inside..." saying this, she opened the wardrobe door.

Jennifer and Isabel exchanged glances, Alexis had never before behaved this way. Her face had a look of enthusiasm, excitement, and at the same time it was distant.

"Alex? Alex stop, lets go find our group. We must be breaking a hundred rules." said Jennifer, she clearly was uneasy about this room.

" Since when did the great Jennifer start caring about rules? Are you scared of going inside a cupboard?" challenged Isabel.

"What do you suggest I do? Lock myself in it just to prove we aren't scared?" Jennifer was incredulous.

Alexis heard their argument but didn't care, she was more interested in the wardrobe before her, beautiful as it was, it had an aura around it. As if it was... magical. She opened the door of the wardrobe, curious to know what was creating this feeling in her.

"...don't challenge me Isabel. Don't try to act all that smart, admit it you're just not." came Jennifer's angry voice. She and Isabel were still arguing. Alexis felt bad, but only vaguely. Jennifer shouldn't be talking to Isabel like this. But she ignored the feeling, mesmerized due to the sight before her.

* * *

><p>"Come on Pete! Im not a kid. And if it has escaped your notice, I am a king." whined Edmund. He wanted to go out hunting, but the over protective High King wouldn't let him.<p>

"No, you may get attacked. We don't want to lose the Just King do we?" said Peter firmly.

"Please brother, you know-"

"No Edmund! Are you deaf? I said-" Peter cut him off, who in turn was cut off by Susan.

"Stop it both of you. Ed, stop whining. And Peter, Ed needs some fresh air." said Susan. She had been sitting in the room trying to read a book, but her irritating brothers wouldn't let her.

"but Su-" Peter started, but broke off under the death glare his sister gave him. Instead just nodded.

"thanks Su, you're a brick. And you too Peter." said a happy Edmund before going out of the room, before anyone could change their minds again.

Peter just sighed. Edmund was always trouble. But then he was a king, he knew how to handle himself.

* * *

><p>There before her far inside the wardrobe, where there was supposed to the back of it was a beautiful sight. She was facing mountains... high snow covered mountains. And on both the sides was a forest.<p>

"Hey guys look here, see what I found in here... come in the room and see.." Alexis said.

And not waiting for their reactions, she stepped into the wardrobe. And she walked in, into the land that lay ahead of her. When she had reached the edge of the forest, she looked back.

She could see the faint light that came in through the open wardrobe door. "...not being rational... how can... harm... let me..." drifted in Isabel's faint voice. Alexis could hardly make out the words. She called out to them, but they probably didn't hear her from where they were standing.

She looked around, it was a lovely place. Lush green leaves hung from branches, and birds chirruped. She had never seen a place so pretty.

_Snap._

She turned around. What was that sound? Seeing nothing she dismissed it as a rabbit or some other small forest creature.

"Isabel? Jennifer! Guys look here!" she called, the two arguing girls hadn't heard her, so she called louder, "Isabel! Jen! Loo- _-_ _AHH_!"

Something or someone had shifted at the edge of her vision, and before she could react to the movement, two men had bound and gagged her.

"Think she's a spy. What you say?" said one of the men, "Lets finish her off."

"No we cant, we should take her to the kings and queens." the other said. " She may not be a spy."

"But-" the first man tried to protest.

"I am the leader here Worat. We take her to the kings and queens, and thats my final word." the other said in a tone that left no space for arguments. his stature alone intimidated Alexis. he looked like a man ho was used to being obeyed.

The first man, reluctantly nodded. "Yes you right cap'n." he agreed, grabbing her right arm. The other man, the captain as he was called, grabbed the other. And roughly they pulled the struggling girl with them.

* * *

><p>"Where is Alex?" asked Isabel, only just noticing that she was missing.<p>

" She slipped away into that room while we were arguing, to check out that wardrobe, she may be in it." replied Jennifer, she was least bothered.

"Then why hasn't she come out yet? Its been two whole minutes." said Isabel, however rude and proud she may be, she did care for her friend. Even Jennifer was uneasy now, had something happened to Alexis?

"Wait I'll go check on her." saying this Isabel went into the room, not seeing Alexis in it, she too stepped into the wardrobe.

Jennifer waited, tapping her foot. She was impatient, this house gave her creeps.

After a couple of moments, she grew scared and suspicious. They must be playing a prank on her. Or were they? Maybe there was something wrong with this house.

"Okay enough, Bel, Alex come out. I don't like this joke." she said her voice shaking.

"Fine I'm coming in." snapped Jennifer. Cautiously, she stepped into the room. The wardrobe stood in the middle of it, its door open. They must be hiding inside- she thought to herself. And carefully, she too stepped into the wardrobe.

And with a small sound the wardrobe door closed and locked itself.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading.<strong>

**If you did or didnt, please review and tell me. they are always welcome.**

**Also if you have any ideas, critisizm, suggestions or anything please feel free to review or PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meetings

**hello again everyone. I'm back with the third chapter of A journey to Narnia. I'm sorry for the delay in uploading, but exams are coming up. **

**I would like to thank my reviewers- Glamourgirl190, Snowcherry98, Bonestemprance, Truthfulbadger and narniaharrypotter.**

**diaclaimer-** narnia belongs to C. S. Lewis.

**Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 3<strong>

** Meetings.**

Jennifer stepped into the wardrobe.

It was full of coats, warm and furry coats. They looked so beautiful and inviting on that cold winter morning, but to Jennifer, they were just a load of unfashionable filth.

Sh walked forth, the wardrobe didn't end. There was line after line of coats. And nor did she find Alexis or Isabel hiding behind any of them.

And then, out of the blue she saw light. Intrigued to see light in a wardrobe, she went towards it. All the time there was a nagging at the edge of her mind, yet, she just walked towards it, and out into a forest.

"This is amaz- OUCH!" Isabel shrieked. She had been walking casually in the woods, and now, here she was, kneeling with a sword pressed to her throat.

When she had stepped out of the wardrobe, she had seen a forest. This stirred up the adventurous spirit in her soul, and she decided to explore it.

"Who are you?" asked a commanding voice. "And what are you doing here?"

"And why would I tell _you_?" she asked.

"Because _I asked you!" _the man said simply. His sword pressing harder to her throat.

"Well I certainly don't feel the need to tell you." she shot back.

"Listen lady," the man said, his voice becoming dangerous with every word, "do not argue with me. Or I will forget my manners."

"I don't think you have any." she muttered.

"Yes..? What did you say."

"Nothing." she said. If tones could kill, her poisonous one certainly would. "I am Isabel walters. And I don't actually know why I am here."

"You don't know? What rubbish!" the man said. Glaring at the girl at his feet.

"Seriously, I walked into a wardrobe to find my friend Alexis, who had wandered inside, and came _here." _she said.

"A wardrobe? No, that's not possible...' the man said, as if to himself.

"What?" Isabel asked. "Why not possible?"

"Nothing." he replied. Removing the sword from her throat, he helped her to her feet. "Please come with me milady."

Isabel started at him. Then shook her head.

"Why not?" he asked, baffled.

"A minute ago, you were threatening to kill me. And now you behave like the perfect gentleman... I cant trust a man who changes so easily. I don稚 even know who you are..." she explained.

"I am sorry for my behavior ma'am. I am High King Peter, the magnificent. The rest I'll explain on the way. For now, please come with me." he said. Bowing a little.

Isabel, bewildered just nodded a followed. _A king,_ she thought,_ not bad._

* * *

><p>"May I help you, madam?"<p>

Jennifer started. In all her grumbling and cursing, she hadn稚 noticed where she had come. Looking around she found herself in the midst of dense trees. And the voice belonged to a young man standing in front of her.

She blinked. Lost in his eyes. A moment passed.

Then another.

And yet another.

And one more.

"Uhh, my lady, I aske-" he started again.

"Yes." she said. Cutting him off.

"Sorry?"

"I mean yes, I need help. I'm lost. I knew that wardrobe was trouble... I told Alex and Bel but those wretches, they wouldn稚 listen to a word I said, now look where we have ended u-" she said, all in one breath.

"Honestly my lady, breathe!" the man said, smirking.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But where am I? And who're you?" she said. A small smile playing on her lips.

"You're in Narnia, ma'am. And I," he said pointing at himself, "am king Edmund, the just."

"Ohh. That explains it. You are going for a fancy dress party, and you are pretending to be king of Naraina!"she said.

"No, it ain't a fancy dress party I am serious. And its not Naraina, its Narnia." he said.

"Ohh, sorry. I am Jennifer, Jennifer Vehenson. And I followed two of my friends into a cupboard and out into these woods."

"A cupboard? that's a lame joke." he said.

"No seriousl-ly." said, shivering due to the cold.

"You're cold lady Jennifer. Come with me, we can chat on the way." he said, wrapping an arm around her, and walking forth.

She just obliged, without thought, she was numb due to the cold and shocked at what was happening.

* * *

><p>"If we could just slow down!" whined Isabel. The high king was a strong man. He had walked a long way up a steep hill, and down the other side. So had Isabel, but unlike him, she was panting and her legs ached.<p>

"Talk less, and walk faster. You wont feel so tired. I certainly don't." said Peter.

"You're the high king! You are meant to be strong, you are Narnia's strength. So its obvious that you can cross long distances without tiring!" she said, glaring at him.

He had told her everything about this new world and about the war that was going to wage here.

"And me! I am an innocent maiden, whose constitution is much more... _delicate_!" she continued when he didn't reply.

He snorted. "_Innocent maiden indeed!_ Ha!"

"I refuse to follow such a heartless man."said Isabel. Sitting down on the ground and refusing to rise.

He glared at her. She glared back. And so the glaring contest went on, none ready to back off. Then finally Peter shook his head.

"Stubborn as a mule." he muttered. Then in a louder voice he continued, "Listen lady, our destination isn't far from here. don't make a scene and come. It wont take long."

He was clearly losing patience, but was forcing himself to keep calm. Offering his hand, he said, "Please."

"Fine. It better be." she grumbled as he helped her up. His blue eyes reflecting irritation.

* * *

><p>Her eyes shut tight because of the cloth tied around it, Alexis had no clue where she was or what was happening. She could hear the harsh voices of two men, but they were very faint.<p>

By the feel of it, she lay there- there being cold stone- and wondered what was going to happen next. But all she could do was wonder. Because nor did she know what was going on, and nor did she posses the ability to know the future.

She cursed herself for her stupidity to go into an unknown place. But there wasn't any escape now.

She just lay there. Wondering and wondering, until sleep at last had the mercy to envelop her.

* * *

><p>"So Narnia, you say? Its your country? I mean wow. That's just amazing!" Jennifer with wonder in her voice.<p>

"Yes, Narnia. And it _is_ my country." he replied for the umpteenth time.

"Wow, being king at such a tender age. That's an experience worth having!" said Jennifer.

"Hmm it is..." said Edmund. To his relief the inquisitive girl said no more.

* * *

><p>"You said it was close! How much more?" whined Isabel.<p>

"Not far now." said Peter shortly.

"Where are we going anyway?" Isabel asked.

"To Alsan's how, milady." he replied.

Isabel almost shouted out with frustration. "Why do you call me 'milady' everytime you adress me? My name is Isabel. Call me that okay?" she said.

Peter smirked. "Fine."

"So what is Alsan's how? Does _He_ live there?" she asked, curious.

"Thats where Aslan was killed once, sacrificing himself for Ed. He will tell you that story later. For now, just know that its the army barracks for the Narnian army."

"Oh okay... who's Ed?" she asked.

Peter sighed, this stranger was very inquisitive. "My brother. King Edmund the just." he replied.

"Are you a family full of royals?" Isabel asked intrigued to know more about the high king.

"Yes, I have two sisters, who are both queens. Susan the Gentle and Lucy the Valiant."

"Hmm, good. I would love to meet them." said Isabel.

"Oh look there we are. This Isabel, is the How." Peter smiling.

"Finally." was all she said as she took in a deep breath of relief.

"Peter! There you are! What took you so long?" a young girl shouted, running out of the gray stone building.

"Who's she?" another girl asked, coming up behind this one.

"This, is Isabel." said Peter. "She comes from professor Digory's home."

"Oh, from your world you mean." This a boy had just come out of the how. He caught Isabel's eye. _He is so cute, God! And his eyes, brown as the forest, I may as well drown in them!_ She thought.

She thought a look of affection resided in his eyes, but then maybe she was only imagining it.

"Isabel. These are my sisters- Lucy,he said pointing at the younger girl, 殿nd Susan.

"Good to see you!" Lucy said, embracing her new friend.

"Yes, me too." said Susan. A look of contempt crossed her face, but she hid it before anyone noticed it.

"Is Ed back?" Peter asked, his expression that of a concerned brother.

"Yes he is. With his absolutely wonderful guest." a voice cut into the conversation before anyone else could answer. Everyone turned to see a black haired, dark eyed boy standing beside a blonde, forest green eyed girl.

"_JENNIFER! _You're here!" shouted Isabel. Throwing her arms around the girl.

"_Get off bel! _You will spoil my dress!" said Jennifer, pushing her overly excited friend away.

"We'll just stand here, while you both catch up." said Edmund in a snide voice.

"Oh I'm sorry Ed! This is my friend Isabel. And Isabel-"

"I am Edmund," said Edmund giving her a wide smile, and kissing the back of her hand.

"Okay so now we know each other, can we head back inside? Its too cold" said Susan, after the introductions were over.

"Yes come on." said Peter.

"Your majesties, wait!" said a faun running towards them. "Captain Borra is back from his patrols, he says he has found a woman in the woods, maybe a spy." he panted,"Will you come see?"

"Keep the lady in the dungeons, we will be there soon." said Peter.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" asked Isabel, almost jogging to keep up with the two kings. Their strideswere so long.<p>

"Don't talk and walk. We will reach sooner." the High King. Afetr two long hours of war councils, no one was in a particularly merry mood.

"Oh that's nice," said Isabel, "Where did you learn to be so polite?"

"Isabel, shut up! You're getting on my nerves." said Jennifer. She certainly had _not_ enjoyed the council and discussion of tactics. Not that she understood them anyway. And now Isabel was bickering with the king. Couldn't anyone give her a rest?

Silence took over the party as the two girls followed the Just King and his brother down the dark corridors, and to a set of old rooms. These were supposedly the 'dungeons'. Two guards stood on two sides of an old door. Seeing the two kings they bowed, and opened the door.

Jennifer and Isabel stepped into the room after Edmund and Peter. A shadow sat in the corner. The person's head between their palms, long brown hair ran down her back, her knees hugging her chest.

Peter went forth and squatted in front of the woman, "who are you lady?" he asked, his voice gentle yet firm.

"I am Alexis. And believe me, I'm not a s-spy..." she said. Her voice was hoarse from not drinking water or speaking for a long while.

"Alex? Is that you?" said Jennifer, in a tone of recognition. "Jenni-jennifer?" said the prisoner, taken aback at finding her friend here.

"You both know each other?"asked Edmund confused.

"Yes, this is Alexis, the one whom we both followed into the wardrobe." explained Jennifer in a bored voice. "She is no spy, she is our friend."

"Why don't we just capture all three of you and throw you out? We don't know who you are, how can we trust you?" said Peter, his voice bitter.

Isabel started to speak, but was silenced by Edmund putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Peter! We are not going to do that." said Edmund firmly.

"Ed, we-"

"C-could I h-have some water pl-please?" asked Alexis hoarsely. Her lip trembling.

"Of course." said Peter, helping her to her feet. "Come with me." he said, supporting her and walking out of the room.

"T-thank you." she said weekly, as Edmund, Isabel and Jennifer silently followed them out.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. I know its not much as yet, but im going through a block right now. I will surely move on faster now.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**As you know, reviews are always welcome! Any questions, suggestions, ideas, praise, critisism... feel free to review or PM me!**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Regards, **

**Maira.**


	4. Chapter 4: An Idea Of Peace

**Hello everyone. I'm back. This is the fourth chapter of A journy To Narnia. It took a lot of effort to write this story so please read and review.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 4<strong>

** An Idea Of Peace**

Shocked as they were, the Narnians welcomed the three ladies from earth with open arms. Everyone was excited to see three new daughters of Eve in their camp.

Peter, still suspicious about the three kept a specially close eye on Isabel and Jennifer, while after the conversation in the dungeon, he hadn't even looked at Alexis properly.

Susan was a very nice person, always happy to talk to Jennifer and Alexis, but Isabel was like part of the wall for Susan.

Lucy's enthusiasm and Edmund's sarcasm and dry humor kept them all ever-smiling. And Caspian, though still on 'not-so-friendly' terms with Peter, was happy to have three more companions.

On the whole, everyone was happy. Well, as happy as they could be with the looming prospect of war.

_The war_. Something fluttered in Alexis' stomach.

"...Peter, there is no need!" said Susan, her voice pleading. Lucy put her hand over Alexis', she was shivering. They both were sitting on the broken stone table.

"No Su, we cant afford to lose any more men! We have already lost so may of our soldiers. We cant lie low and wait for them to attack us. Our losses are too great!" said Peter, exasperated.

"We should of have done that long ago." muttered Caspian, under his breath.

"I beg your pardon?" said Peter, turning to look at the brown haired young prince.

"I said, that we should not have gone for the raid. Those sol-" started Caspian, this time louder so that the whole council could hear.

"Well you-" Peter countered, glaring at Caspian.

"Stop it! Both of you." shouted Lucy. The young queen hardly ever lost her temper, but when she did, not even the High King dared to disobey the Valiant Queen.

Everyone remained quiet. And Lucy calmly got up and went to the center of the room, putting an arm around her older brother.

"I don't know if Im allowed to speak or not," started Alexis, "But war is not the only solution."

Everyone was silent. No one had considered this possibility. "And what do you suggest we do?" asked Peter. When no one replied, Alexis spoke up again.

"You could sign a treaty with Miraz. Where he can continue ruling as Lord Protector of Narnia, but only if he lets the Telmarines and Narnians exist in peace. And if he lets prince Caspian to be the final authority over all." she said.

"Yes, that's an idea." said Edmund, finally breaking the long silence that followed.

"But what if he doesn't agree?" said Jennifer, this was the first time ever she had spoken in a council. Many were shocked that she was even listening. "I think Miraz wants total control. Letting Narnians live would mean he had to bow down to you," she said pointing at Peter, "and to Aslan."

"But there isn't any point in not trying." said Alexis in a low voice. "We shouldn't lose our faith. Aslan will help us."

"Yes, he will." Lucy said abstractly, lost in her own mind.

"Okay, Edmund, you are the Just king, you know the laws, will you make the treaty? I will write the letter." said Peter. "Meeting dismissed." Everyone rose and started leaving. The room was filled with chatter.

"Lady Alexis!" called Edmund as she rose with the others to leave the room. She turned.

"Will you help me? I may be the one who made the laws, but I too need help with some things." he said, smiling a little at the shocked expression that crossed the woman's face.

"S-sure." she said, walking back to where the two brothers stood.

"I am going out to practice. Coming anyone?" asked Susan as the three monarchs and their two guests left the stone room.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" said Edmund coming up behind Jennifer. Taking a deep breath she nodded.<p>

"No need to be nervous Jenny. I am with you." said Edmund.

"Im not nervous, its just that walking into our enemy's tent doesn't seem right!" she said defensively.

" By the lion's mane! I cant believe you are Alexis' friend, she is so optimistic andyou, always paranoid!" he exclaimed a twinkle in his black eyes.

"I do not- in any way- sound like that wretch!" she said, anger filled her high pitched voice.

_How dare Ed compare me to that, that whore! _She thought to herself,_ I am so much better than Alexis._

"Why did you bring me along then? Why not go get your 'oh-so-special' Alexis?" she said. Anger in her voice and eyes.

"Oh no no! She cant take your place! She is like a sister to me, while you are..." he trailed off.

"While I am...?" she asked her face changing. But Edmund was relieved when he didn't need to answer for at that moment Glenstorm came galloping in.

Jennifer took several steps back at the sight of the mighty centaur. She was still a little awed to see him. Edmund gave a short laugh and climbed upon his horse. He was pleased to see how jealous Jennifer had gotten when he mentioned Alexis.

* * *

><p>"So, what do we now?" asked Lucy, Edmund, Jennifer, and Glenstorm had left for Miraz's court and Peter had left the How saying something about a long walk in the woods.<p>

Alexis still weak because of her capture and ill treatment, and tired after two long hours of meeting then of drawing out the treaty with a serious Edmund had gone to sleep.

Isabel, Susan, Caspian, and Lucy sat in the stone room doing nothing. "I think we should go practice." said Susan.

"Yes we should. And Isabel should learn to fight too." said Caspian.

"I am going to practice. You can teach her all you like. I don't have the time." said Susan before stomping out of the room.

"What happened? A minute ago she was fine!" said Isabel, "Was it me?"

Lucy shook her head and followed her, Caspian just stared after the two sisters.

* * *

><p>"Oh this is beautiful!" exclaimed Isabel, holding the sword she had been given.<p>

Caspian was still amazed that a girl was interested in sword fighting. Girls were supposed to either not fight, or use small daggers. Isabel smiled as she remembered how he had reacted.

"_What!" Caspian spat. "But you're a _girl_! You aren't supposed to learn _sword fighting_!"he had said. _

"_Why not!" she had asked, amused at his reaction._

"_Because you're a girl!" he said._

"_So you'll not teach me?" she asked._

"_Oh no! Of course I will. Its just that..." he said._

"Don't lose focus. Just one stray thought and the next thing you know you lose, or worse die." said Caspian.

"Oh I'm sorry." she said.

"Now, have you ever handled a sword before?" he asked.

" No but I've seen people use them." she replied.

"okay so will attack and you try to defend. Okay?" he said.

"Yes." she said. And so it went on for a long while.

He would attack and she would defend. Then she would attack and he would defend. An hour later both the king and his new student were tired. Isabel lay on her back on the grass, Caspian's sword to her throat.

"Admit it lady, you lose." he said.

"Alright _my lord._ You win, I lose." she said, breathing heavily.

He removed the sword and lay down beside her. "You are an interesting student." he said.

"You are a great teacher." she said, turning to face him.

He too turned to face her. A small smile pulling at his lips. His eyes, beautiful brown forest like eyes. She was lost in them... so lost that she didn't notice him edge forward, until their faces were mere centimeters apart.

"Caspian..." she whispered.

"Yes Bella?"

A small bubble swelled inside Isabel, he had called her Bella. That was so nice coming from him.

"_H__em hem!" _someone behind them cleared their throat. Both of them turned back. It was Lucy.

"Sorry to disturb you. But lunch is being served." she said. Her voice and expression giving away nothing. Again she shook her head, turned and walked away.

"The young queen just looks like a little girl, she is quiet adept at hiding her emotions. And she _knows_ almost everything, she just doesn't share it with anyone." Caspian observed.

"Simply speaking, she is a deep person, who doesn't let anyone get past her bubbly personality, and see who she really is." said Isabel. Caspian nodded.

Both of them got up and walked into the how, lost in their thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>There thats it. I know its not much and the story's not moving forward but please be patient. Im just a novice when it comes to writing.<strong>

**Hope you liked it. Review and tell me!**

**Any questions, suggestions, praise, critisism, anything at all then feel free to PM me or review.**

**Thanks for reading and regards.**

**Maira**


	5. Chapter 5: A Message For The Enemy

**Hello everyone, I present to you the fifth chapter of A Journey To Narnia. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers- Glamourgirl190, snowcherry98, bonestemprance, truthfulbadger and princess emma you all made my day!**

**Before I Go on with the story, I want to get a few things cleared:** The raid on Miraz's castle has occurred, along with the various events before it. The scene (in the movie) with the white witch has not taken place. Only that Caspian and Peter blame each other for what happened at the castle.

**Disclaimer:** I had a dream that Narnia belonged to me, but it seldom does to dwell on dreams right? ;)

**So on with the chapter now, I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**A message for the enemy**

"I, Sir Peter Wolfs-bane, Duke of the Northern Mountains, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, And High King of Narnia, request Lord Protector Miraz to forget all past differences and accept the beginning of a new age of Narnia. To halt the abhominable bloodbath that will be caused due to this unfruitful battle, I request you to make peace with us. On behalf of all Narnians, I propose a treaty: You may be coronated as King of Narnia, but only if you let the Narnians and Telmarines co-exist. Also, after your death, Price Caspian X will ascend to the throne." Edmund voice boomed throughout the packed tent in which Miraz and his counselors sat.

There was whispering and snickering in the tent, as objections rose.

"Narnians and Telmarines living together? Have you lost your mind prince Edmund?" laughed one of the courtiers.

"King Edmund actually. And no, I certainly have not lost my mind." Edmund replied calmly.

"No matter about that!" said another courtiers, "My lord, do you think peace would be a good idea?" he said, addressing Miraz.

"Peace! Hah!" Miraz snorted, "Telmarines are a civilized race. We will not co-exist with these... these savages! And as for the throne going to Caspian," he continued, "That's just barbaric!"

"Firstly, Lord Miraz, Narnians are no savages." said Edmund his voice getting dangerous with every word, his hand flying for the sword that rested on his hip. "And Caspian is actually the rightful hier to the throne!" his voice rose dramatically.

Jennifer who had been standing beside Edmund quietly all this time, put a hand on his shoulder to calm her down.

He nodded a little and said in a voice of forced calm. "So you agree or not?"

"What if I refuse?" asked Miraz, both the king's and his friend's heart sank, they had both wanted peace to come to Narnia, but it didn't matter, deep down they both knew this was going to happen.

* * *

><p>"I wonder how Ed and Jen are getting along..." said Lucy, she, Susan, Caspian, Peter, Alexis and Isabel were sitting at the table, having their lunch.<p>

"They will be fine.. don't worry." said susan.

"I hope so."

there was silence as everyone concentrated on their food.

"Alex! You alright?" Lucy asked, seeing the pained expression on the girl's face.

"Y-yes, I am." she replied. "Just a bit of..." she didn't know how to continue. Her head was bursting with pain.

"Bed. Now." ordered Susan. "you will rest. No arguments." she raised her hand as Alexis tried to protest. "Lucy will take you."

Alexis mumbled something that resembled 'there is no need' but was ignored.

* * *

><p>"Since you have chosen to refuse the chance of making peace, I, High King Peter the magnificent, challenge you to single combat upon the field of battle, the fight will be to the death. The reward -total surrender." Edmund sighed. He hadn't wanted this, but oh well...<p>

"What if I refuse. My military advantage alone provides us the reason to avoid..."

"So you are scared... The mighty Lord Miraz is scared of a swordsman half his age! Ha!" said Edmund, triumphantly, h knew this was going to happen, and he had prepared for it.

"Scared of what? Scum such as the lot of you?" Miraz asked, his temper rising.

"Just because I have not said anything... inappropriate as yet does not mean you will keep on insulting us Miraz." Edmund said icily.

"My lord, our position alone is an excuse-"

"Keep your suggestions to yourself Sopespian! I don't need any excuses. You all think I cannot handle a boy?" he spat. Then he turned to Edmund

"You boy! You better hope your brothers sword is sharper than his pen, I accept your challenge. The duel will be three hours past dawn tomorrow. don't be too disappointed when you lose." he said, his tone declaring the matter closed.

"Of course I wont. 'cause that's impossible." said Edmund smirking. He strode out of the room smiling slightly, Jennifer close at his heels.

"So there is a battle after all." she said once they were out.

"Hmm... it was unavoidable." he replied helping her onto her horse. "But your friend's idea was good too."

Jennifer felt a sinking feeling. She didn't want Alexis to be the apple of everyone's eye. She wanted all the attention to herself like she used to have in England.

"It was my idea, I just gave it to her so that she became popular with you guys." she lied.

"That is kind of you." said Edmund, kicking his horse into motion.

Jennifer smiled a little as her horse followed his.

* * *

><p>"So that's your next big plan? Sending a little girl, into the woods alone?" asked Trumpkin in disbelief.<p>

"Its our only chance! We need to find Aslan..." countered Peter.

"The DLF is right Pete... One of us should go with Lucy." said Edmund, he and Jennifer had returned, bringing back the news of the impending duel.

"But who will? We are all needed if at all a battle occurs..." said Peter, looking at each of them in turn.

"I-I can go.." said Alexis, meekly.

"Of course, that would be very nice of you, but we cant risk your life, you are our guest." said Peter.

"No really... If you don't mind that is." she added as an afterthought.

"Alright... lady Alexis and Lucy will go in search of Aslan." said Peter.

Everyone in the room nodded their agreement.

"Lady, you said? Since when did the high king start respecting us?" said Isabel.

"I respect those who deserve it." he replied curtly.

"well then-"

"Shut it." said a simple calm voice from across the room. "You both can continue after the war." said and irritated Susan.

"So everyone get ready. An hour from now, we may face a battle." said Edmund, taking charge of the meeting. "Glenstorm, prepare the underground troops. Isabel, jenny, go help the healers, and stay there until someone comes to get you. Come on snap!"

"Wait what? Im gonna fight!" protested Isabel.

"You don't even know how to hold a sword, how will you fight?" said peter scornfully.

"Excuse me, you haven't seen me yet. I _can_ fight."

"Yes, no doubt you can, but you wont." said Caspian.

"But Caspian, I wanna help you all!" she whined.

"No. You will _not_ fight. That's it." said Caspian sternly. "We don't want you hurt."

Isabel made a face. She would not stay back if a war took place. She would fight. For her friends, and for Narnia.

* * *

><p>"Best of luck my king." said a passing faun. "Our fate is in your hands, milord. Save us."<p>

Peter grimaced and nodded. Everyone had been saying this to him, since that morning.

A figure moved in the shadows, his hand flew for his sword, "Who is it? Reveal yourself." then he relaxed as he realized it was just Alexis.

"You gave me a fright." Peter said.

"Im sorry." she said, not meeting his gaze.

"Don't be." he started to walk away. Almost walked away.

"King Peter...?" Alexis whispered softly.

"Alexis?"

her heart fluttered, coming from Peter her name sounded different, special. She gaped at him.

"What?" he asked, seeing the expression on her face.

"You... you addressed me directly, for the first time..."

"Well yess, but if you don't like it... umm...I..." he said, unsure if she was happy or upset about this.

"No, no, I like it." she said. Then her eyes widened as she realized what she had said. "I mean its better than 'lady Alexis'" she hastened to add.

He smiled.

"Peter, I know you don't need my advice but, in the duel, please be careful. Narnia needs you, Edmund, Lucy and Susan do. _We all need you. _Be safe, be strong always. Best of luck." she said.

"Thank you..." he said. A part of him was happy at hearing her say it, but one part wanted to push her away. He felt like she could easily read him. Anybody for that matter, as if she knew what was deep inside their hearts. He thought she knew how, what and why everyone did, thought and felt, and exactly how to deal with them.

"Sorry to disturb you. But the duel is about to start." said Edmund coming up behind Peter.

"Shut up Ed." He said icily as Alexis blushed. "And come on."

"Sure." said Edmund, smirking.

With one glance at Alexis, Peter turned and walked away. His face bore an expression of stony determination. H had to win. For his friends, for his siblings, for Aslan.

"Be careful Peter." she murmured under her breath. He turned as if he had heard her. His eyes shone, as they conveyed a clear message- 'I will, you too.'

She nodded, and watched in awe as the two kings walked out of the How, confident, and determined.

"Coming Alex?" Lucy called from behind her.

"Yes.." she said, tearing her gaze away from the backs of the retreating kings.

* * *

><p><strong>There, that's the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**Reviews always welcome. Any questions, suggestions, criticism, praise, feel free to PM me and review.**

**Regards,**

**Maira**


	6. Chapter 6: The Battle

**Hello everybody. I present to you the sixth chapter of A Journey To Narnia.**

I'm sorry for the delay in posting this, my examinations were on. I promise to update sooner from now on.

**Thanks to all my reviewers**- Glamourgirl190, snowcherry98, bonestemprance, truthfulbadger and princess emma you all made my day!

**Disclaimer: **I had a dream that Narnia belonged to me, but it seldom does to dwell on dreams right? ;)

So on with the chapter now, I hope you enjoy it.

**Warning:** This chapter has a little use of colourful language.

* * *

><p><strong> * The Battle *<strong>

Peter looked around, the Narnian army was cheering, as he walked out of the How, silver armour gleaming in the morning hours.

"Ready brother?" Edmund asked, walking beside the High King.

Peter sighed. This was it. Nodding he said, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Edmund grimaced. "Go on brother. Get it over with."

Peter walked forth, his eyes glinting with grim determination. The Lord Protector and High King walked into the battlement, and bowed.

For the last time Peter glanced back. He had to win.

"For Narnia, and for Aslan!" he cried. The Narnian side followed with cries of _'Go King Peter!'_ and _'For Narnia, and for Aslan!'_

There was a clash of metal on metal. The air vibrated as the two swords met in midair in harsh yet fluid motions. The duel had begun.

Peter slashed, and the crowd cheered, as Miraz fell back a few steps. Taking advantage, Peter slashed again, and again. For a few seconds it seemed like the High King might win easily.

But Miraz soon learnt Peter's weakness, his left arm was injured and he wasnt making full use of his shield. Gaining ground, he started taking full benefit of his hieght and wieght.

* * *

><p>The horse was galloping fast. Alexis who had never ridden before clung to the young Queen in front of her. It had been a long time and they hadn't yet found Aslan.<p>

"Do you think we'll find Aslan?" said Lucy, half panting because of the exertion.

"Of course. Hve faith Your Maje- Lucy." said Alexis, calmly. Then after a bit of hesitation, she added, "Is He really a- a lion?"

"He's not just _any_ lion." said Lucy. "He is the Lion. The highest king over all kings in Narnia."

"But then is he- is he _safe_?" asked Alexis.

Lucy chuckled, when they had first come to Narnia, Susan had asked the same question to Mr. Beaver. "Safe? Of course not! After all, He is not a _tame lion. _But he is good. He brought us here, you too."

"W-Why did we come here?" Alexis asked hesistantly.

"Everyone comes for a reason, Alex. But the reason is yours to find."said Lucy, her childish smile hiding the intelligence in her eyes.

"Why did you come here?"

"We were sent away to CombeHalt, when our faher went away to war. There we lived with Proffessor Kirke. There was a wardrobe in that house. When I went to hide inside, I came _here. _The others never-"

"Lucy!" The Queen was cut off by Alexis's cry, the older girl's hand was tightly gripping her own.

Her nails cutting into Lucy's lace covered arm.

Peter was on the ground, knocked over by Miraz, Miraz was advancing ready to slash. There was complete silence and time seemed to slow as Miraz brought his sword forward.

And then cheers broke out.

As Miraz's sword loomed over him, Peter had slipped into flashbacks.

_Lucy, she had almost been drowned, he held her dripping coat, as Susan rebuked him for losing Lucy. The ice river was floewing with ferocity and Lucy was no where to be seen. __"__Has anyone seen my coat?" she asked, coming up from behind them all. __"Lu!" _"Lucy!" peter and Susan had shouted, relieved to have found her safe and sound. __

_Susan hung from the lowest branch of the oak tree, her face pale. She would faint any time. The witche's guard, Maugrim was below her, snapping at the soon to be Queen. __Peter rushed forward, and stabbed his sword through the Wolf's chest._

_The battle was over, the narnians had won, and Jadis was dead. So was Edmund, or he was near death. Peter's eyes watered as he saw the light fade from his brothers eyes. But Lucy was just in time. __Administering the cordial to Edmund, she sat back. Edmund coughed and woke up, and was immediately wrapped in a tight hug from his siblings._

_His cornation day, as they sat on their thrones, the love of the Narnians for their Kings and Queens shining in each pair of eyes._

Remembering those times, Peter was filled with determination. He couldn't give up. He couldn't die. He couldn't lose. Narnia needed him. His country, his only home, was in danger. And he had to protect it.

With the purpose to win, Peter rolled over on his side. Kicking Miraz on his leg. The Lord Protector fell to his knees, his sword buried where Peter had been lying moments ago.

The High King was towering over a kneeling Miraz. Sword pointing to his throat, a victorius gleam in his beautiful blue eyes.

Miraz face reflected nothing but pure shock. He hadn't expected this. But he still hadn't lost his arrogant composure.

"What happened boy?" he sneered, "Too cowardly to take life?"

Peter was furious, Miraz still dared to sneer even when death was upon him!

"It is not mine to take." said Peter through gritted teeth. Turning, he offered the sword to Caspian. Surprise and uncertainity crossed his face, but then his eyes hardened. Miraz had murdered his father, he was a tyrant, and he deserved to die.

Caspian took a deep breath, and stepped forward. He took hold of the sword Peter was offering him, and took his place before Miraz.

The man bowed his head in resignation, murmuring, "Perhaps you do have the makings of a Telmarine King."

Caspian looked into those concieted, treachourous eyes with disgust. "Not one like you!" he shouted and thrust the sword.

Not into Miraz's throat but into the ground before him, saying, "Keep your life, but Im giving the Narnians back their kingdom. Go, leave this country if you want to live."

* * *

><p>"LUCY!" Alexis cried. Lucy was on the ground, she had killed one telmarine soldier but she hadn't been fast enough with the other, and now the man was standing over the helpless Queen, dagger in hand.<p>

_I wish I had learnt how to fight! _Alexis thought, as she frantically searched for some kind of weapon, or an escape route for herself and the young Queen.

"Alexis, run, find As-Aslan! Leave me..."

"No Luc-" Alexis broke off. She could sense something. A nagging sensation at the edge of her brain, like a buzz. She concentrated on it.

As it came into focus, she realized it wasnt a buzz but it was a blurry image. The image of Lucy, and the Telmarine lord howering over her.

_Suddenly a small tree branch caught Alexis's attention. Her mind working like clock work, she quickly grabbed it and ran to hit the man. It hit his head, he stumbled but was able to carry himself anyway. _

_The man pushed her away, saying, "Ill deal with you later!" as he did this. Alexis fell back, and the man turned to Lucy._

_Why Your Majesty," the lord said mockingly, "Where is your valiance now? And where is your brother? Why doesnt he come riding in to save you?"_

_"Shut up you!" spat lucy, disgust lacing her voice._

_"How dare you, you btich!" the man shouted, rasising his sword. But Lucy had seen something he hadn't. _

_An opening, his armour was incomplete. Quickly she kicked him in the gut, he staggered. Getting up, Lucy drew out her hidden dagger and in one fluid moment, stabbed it in his side._

_A scream escaped the man as he dropped dead in that instant._

Alexis snapped out of her trance. Or as she realized it, because she was lying on the ground, her head hurting from the blow the man had given her while he pushed her, and Lucy lay beside her, as the man stood above her, sneering.

"Shut up you!" Spat Lucy, disgust lacing her voice.

"How dare you, you bitc-" the man was cut off by Alexis's shout.

A million thoughts flooded her mind. _What was that? Had it been real? Or maybe not? Was she losing it? What was she to do?_

But she pushed all that away, and shouted out a simple instruction. It had been intutive, and it saved Lucy's life.

"Lucy, his left side! Look!"

Both Lucy and the man looked startled. As they understood what Alexis had said, both had their different reactions. The man moved to cover his side.

But the young Queen was too quick and smart to outrun. Quickly she kicked him in the gut, he staggered. Getting up, Lucy drew out her hidden dagger and in one fluid moment, stabbed it in his side.

A scream escaped the man as he dropped dead in that instant.

There was a shocked silence, and then Lucy sank to the ground.

"Lucy!" Alexis ran to crouch beside the now sobbing Queen. "Are you- you're hurt." Lucy's right arm was bleeding badly. And her cheek bore a small scar.

"I'm alright, just... just shaken." she replied. Shivering a little.

Alexis tore a little of the gown she had been given, and tied it firmly around Lucy's arm. Sushing away the young girl's protests of how she was fine, and didnt need help.

"Oh, these treacherous Telmarines!" Lucy cursed, as Alexis cleaned the wound on her cheek. "They are merciless, heartless men."

"That they are, I just hope that High King Peter is alright." Alexis agreed.

"He is." both the girls started. The voice had come from behind them. It was calm. Clear and serene. And it belonged to-

"Aslan!" Lucy cried, as she got up and hurried to the Great Lion.

"Greetings, dear one."

Alexis stood frozen by the sheer majesty and radiance Aslan emitted. The golden glow that surrounded him pulsed with magnificence.

The Lion looked at her, his deep brown eyes shining.

"Welcome, Alexis, daughter of Eve." he said, as he moved forward to stand before the astounded girl.

"Thank you, Aslan." she said dumbfounded. Her mind had gone numb.

Aslan smiled and then turned back to Lucy.

"Are you alright, my child?" he asked.

"Yes Aslan. All thanks to Alexis, if she hadnt seen the soldier's weakness, I would have been dead."

At this, Alexis's mind jumped back into action, as a hundred thoughts whirled inside her head.

"Aslan, how...? And what...?" was all she could manage. She didnt know how to put it all into words.

The Lion smiled at her.

"I see you have learnt about your _gift_." he said simply.

* * *

><p>The war was waging, there was no hope now. Edmund wished Lucy and Alexis would hurry up.<p>

A man attacked him from behind. His reflex was quick, he whirled around and slashed.

Duck. Slash. Hit. Attack. Duck. Parry. Stab.

And it was over. The soldier lay dead. The Narnians were doing their best, but the battle was growing uglier and uglier.

_"Treachery!" Glozelle shouted. "They murdered our King!" _

_Anger bubbled inside Edmund. Glozelle had sunk an arrow loooking the same as Susan's into Miraz's chest. And Miraz lay dead on the ground._

_It sure looked like Susan had shot the man from her place with the archers._

Clever cunning bastards! _Edmund thought to himself, _now they will attack us! Should have known!

_"Be ready!" Peter shouted as the Telmarine army rushed toward them, in numbers and weapons far greater than their own._

_A grim sense of purpose could be seen on every Narnian's face, as he or she redied themselves for battle._

"Look! The trees!" someone shouted from somewhere behind him. Edmund turned. And sure enough, the trees were moving. Rushing toward the Telmarines, their roots crushing soldiers as the branches unsmoothed their war machines.

"Retreat!" shouted the Telmarine General, as he ealized that there was no chance now.

The Telmarines began running back. Towards the river rush, in Beruna. And Narnians gave them the chase.

But alas! It had been a misteake. The General abruptly stopped. Before him, on the other side of the bridge stood two young women. And between them a lion.

Glozelle had never believed in the Narnian folklore, and it didnt strike him who this was. Thinking it an ordinary lion, and two young girls, he ordered the Telmarines to charge, to finsih them off.

But halfway acroos the bridge, the men halted. Or were forced to halt. The river rose, in high strong waves, until it formed a huge water beast.

The beast turned its dipping head toward Aslan, who nodded. It bent, and picked up the bridge. The soldiers were all panicking, some jumping into the river, others falling of. With one flick of his huge arm the beast broke the bridge as all who stood upon it fell into the river.

The beast bowed his head before Aslan, then dropped back into the river with a ferocity matched by none. Killing the soldiers who had fallen into the river.

The battle was over. The Narnians had won, and the leftover Telmarine soldiers had surrendered. A victorius cry rang out throught the woods, as animals, fauns, centaurs, minotaurs dwarves, nymphs all danced and celebrated. Narnia was their own once again.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, Kings and Queen of Narnia. Rise." said Aslan in his rich well bred voice.<p>

Susan, Peter and Edmund rose.

"Greetings, Prince Caspian." Caspian too rose.

"Welcome to Narnia, Isabel Walters, and Jennifer Vehenson." He said, adreesing the two girls standing behind the Kings and Queen.

"Thank you, umm..." started Isabel, nervous of the Lion, even though they had heard about him.

'Aslan' Alexis mouthed from behind Aslan, she knew that neither Isabel nor Jennifer could remember His name.

"Thank you Aslan." said Jennifer, getting the message.

"Now, Your Majesties, you have done great work here. I believe you deserve some rest." said Aslan adressing the Kings and Queen before him.

"You too, Lucy, and Alexis. Same goes for you daughters of Eve." said Asaln, turning to Isabel and Alexis. "Go, all of you, and rest."

"Yes Aslan." They all chorused, as each went in their own direction. The three Kings to their tent, as the two Queens led the three new daughters of Eve to their own.

* * *

><p>There, it may not be that great, and Im really sorry for the delay!<p>

Reviews always welcome. Any questions, suggestions, criticism, praise, feel free to PM me and review.

Regards,

Maira


End file.
